


Did you hear what happened to Matilda?

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gen, Stabbing, Toris a dick, murder mention, sucide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: I think she killed herself.





	Did you hear what happened to Matilda?

“Did you hear what happened to Matilda?” The whispers around the school were heard. Tamara, by now, had ignored them. She didn’t even know Matilda that well. She knew Matilda was a very lively and childish. She knew that Matilda was bright and happy. She knew that Matilda was friendly.  
And she knew that Matilda Rae Hargreaves was dead.  
Tamara thought about it a lot, actually. How in the world had someone so great, so friendly..  
Die?  
It didn’t make sense to her. But in a way, she had to admit, the world was cruel. The world killed off the good people and kept the bad people.  
She had also been thinking. Was Matilda the one who had been leaving her such sweet notes in her locker?  
Tamara was a sad girl. She was troubled and depressed. One day, she started receiving little notes. Little notes telling her that her smile was pretty. Little notes telling her that her that life was gonna turn out okay. Little notes that made life worth living.  
But after.. The incident..   
They stopped appearing in her locker. She thought, maybe whoever was putting the notes there was too sad to continue trying to cheer Tamara up. Then she began to think, maybe it was Matilda. The way the notes were written and the handwriting.. It had to be. And that made her more sad. Poor Matilda.  
The rumors were spreading around the school like wildfire.  
“I heard that she killed herself!!”  
“Well I heard that she was stabbed to death by someone here in the school.”  
“I heard she had a heart attack in the bathroom..”

Tamara’s friend Tori was big on the idea that Matilda had killed herself. She’d even spawned an entire idea on why she did it and how.  
“They’d found her stabbed to death. Right?” Tori had started.   
“Right..” Tamara had mumbled back.  
“Well. I think it was a cover up. She stabbed herself.” Tori finished proudly. “I mean, the knife was found in her hand! No other traces of any other DNA!”   
Tamara scowled at her friend.  
“And why on earth would she do such a thing?! She was a happy girl.”  
“You didn’t know her.”  
“Yeah, but-“  
“Tamara, for god's sake! Everyone hated her! She was bullied and her only friend was that loser, Ell.” Tori sneered. “She was probably just put on an act.” Tori shrugged and walked off, leaving Tamara to think.  
Tamara didn’t like Tori. She didn’t like Tori at all. The only reason why she even hung around Tori was because she had nobody else to talk to. Tamara never called Tori her friend, just someone who existed that she spoke to in classes or at lunch.  
Tori was not a nice person.  
She belittled Tamara and made her feel like a bad person. Tori constantly kicked and punched Tamara too. Tamara acted like she didn’t care when she really did.  
She didn’t even think that Tori cared that a student had died. She thought that maybe Tori thought it was funny. She acted like they were in an episode of Sherlock, trying to uncover the mystery but in the most messed up way possible.  
Today, Tamara was eating alone. Tori wasn’t at school. Probably skipping as she always did.  
But today.. Something felt different. Something felt off.  
It didn’t take a long time before a student ran up to Tamara, out of breath.  
“Did you hear??”  
“Matildas dead. I know.” Tamara replied to the student as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
The student shook their head, their cheeks pink and looking out of breath.  
“No!! Matilda lived!! The brought out ambulances after she was found!! And she was still clinging to life then!! So-.. So they brought her to the hospital. Everyone thought she was dead meat, but she lived!! She’s awake and stable in hospital right now!!” The student rambled, eyes as round as plates.

Tamara’s heart stopped. What? Matilda was alive? Holy shit.  
A thousand thoughts went through Tamaras mind. She couldn’t focus on one thought. She stood up, setting her sandwich down quickly and grabbing her bag. She ran out of the school without a second thought.   
She needed to see if this was real or not. She stood by the bus stop, impatiently waiting, heart racing.   
As soon as it came, she got on the bus and paid the bus driver. She waited for the bus to get to a stop close to the hospital before she got out and ran into the hospital.  
“Matilda Rae Hargreaves. She here?? Im her friend.” Tamara asked the woman at the front desk frantically. It was a lie, but she wanted to be her friend.

The woman nodded and directed her to the room.  
Tamara went as fast as she could to the room.  
The hospital room was depressing. It was grey and There was only one bed in there.  
In the bed laid Matilda. She had beautiful orange hair like the sun and eyes like emeralds. Even though she had suffered something so horrible, her bright green eyes still shimmered. Her freckles were dotted all over her face and she looked tired.   
Usually Matilda wore a purple hoodie with a green overcoat but in the hospital, she had no choice but to wear the hospital gown.  
She looked over when she heard Tamara come in.

“Matilda! Oh my gosh, you’re alive!!” Tamara exclaimed, running over to her side.  
Matilda looked startled.  
“I-.. You know me..??” She asked, her cheeks reddening. Breathing hurt, even talking hurt, but Tamara was.. Well, Matilda liked Tamara more than other people. She just thought Tamara never noticed her.  
“Practically everyone knows you now.” Tamara answered. “But I knew you before too.. I just didn’t know you that well. Who-.. How did you almost get killed?? Who stabbed you??”

Matilda looked away, frowning.  
“It-...” She paused. “It was Tori.”

From the hallway, hidden from the door, Tori frowned deeply and clutched her knife.

 


End file.
